Rock me, Baby!
by toothgap
Summary: Ich rutsche so weit an sie ran, das unsere Haut aufeinander klebt. Ich küsse ihren Nacken, ganz sanft, vielleicht wacht sie ja auf? Und wenn schon? Was dann?     Und Robert Pattinsons Welt steht plötzlich Kopf...Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: See these eyes so green...

David Bowie: Cat people

Hell. Zu hell. Schmerzen hinter den Augen. Meine Augen sind geschlossen, aber ich kneife sie noch ein bisschen fester zu, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz verschwindet.

Tut er nicht.

Ich versuche mich umzudrehen, vom Bauch auf den Rücken. So träge... Mein Arm stößt an etwas hartes, mein Nachttisch. Eigentlich nur ein Hocker mit allem drauf, was einem die Nacht erträglicher macht. Ein fledderiges Buch...Glas Wasser...Lampe...Wecker...Wecker! Ein nervtötendes Brummen zwingt mich dazu, meine Augen ein Stück zu öffnen..Gott... Wozu hat der liebe Herrgott die Snoozetaste erfunden? Acht Uhr morgens, ich glaubs ja nicht...

Der Gedanke an den freien Tag der vor mir liegt lässt mich schmunzeln. Schlaf. In rauen Mengen. So viel ich will. Vielleicht den ganzen Tag? Yeah, vielleicht... Ich drehe mich auf meine rechte Seite, Augen wieder fest geschlossen, mein rechter Arm ausgestreckt unter mir, mein linker zieht die Decke über meinen Kopf, weich...so weich und warm

...mmmhhh...

meine Finger berühren ihre Haut...nur ganz leicht...ich will sie nicht aufwecken.

Sie liegt mit dem Rücken zu mir.

Meine Fingerspitzen berühren sie genau an der Stelle, wo ihr Schulterblatt aufhört...nicht absichtlich...sie sind einfach dahingefallen.

Ihre langen, braunen Haare sind überall, auf dem Kopfkissen verteilt, unter ihrem Körper...Ich rücke ein Stück näher an sie heran, gerade so nah, dass ich sie riechen kann...sie soll weiterschlafen..ich will sie nicht wecken. Ihre Haare sind noch ein wenig feucht, ich streiche ihr eine dicke Strähne aus dem Nacken, auf das Kissen und versuche meine Finger langsam zu entwirren...so weich.. und warm.

Ein Schweisstropfen läuft ihren Nacken herunter, ich verfolge ihn mit meinen Fingerspitzen, ziehe eine Spur zwischen den Schultern über ihre braune Haut, hinunter bis zu dem Punkt, an dem ihre Decke meine Erkundungstour beendet. Vosichtig hebe ich das klamme Laken an und schiebe es über ihren Hintern, bis es ganz vor ihr liegt.

Sie schläft. Ich nicht.

Ich bin plötzlich hellwach. Meine Hand nimmt ihren Pfad wieder auf, beginnt mit der Kuhle über ihrem Steiß, an der Stelle, wo zwei tiefe Grübchen ihren Körper schmücken wie Markierungen. Oder Gänsefüsschen. Ich lache kurz in mich hinein.

Idiot.

Sie trägt einen Slip. Keinen String, einen von der Sorte, der eigentlich den ganzen Arsch bedeckt, aber über Nacht in die Ritze gerutscht ist, und nun ihren Prachthintern freilegt.

Gott. Im. Himmel.

Ich umfasse eine Arschbacke mit meiner Hand und greife zu. Weiches, festes Fleich.

Mmmmhh.

Mein bestes Stück erwacht langsam und ich kann nur mühsam dem Drang nachgeben, ihn an ihren Hintern zu drücken..Apfelhintern..Pfirsicharsch...noch nicht...sie soll schlafen...

Ihre Arme sind bunt. Komplett tätowiert. Eigentlich stehe ich nicht auf tätowierte Frauen, aber sie...Ich hebe meinen Kopf...soo schwer... und betrachte die Bilder auf ihrem Körper. Ihre Arme sind wie ein Flickenteppich, lauter kleine Bilder die alle zusammenhangslos auf ihrer Haut verteilt sind. Wie oft ist sie zum Tätowierer gegangen? Zwanzig mal? Eine Kirsche auf dem Unterarm, Würfel, Micky Maus.

Micky Maus? Mit Zigarre. Was für ein Scheiss..

Ein Pin-up mit lila Haut, die Tochter von Herman Munster...Was ist auf dem rechten Arm? Ein Anker? Jep, ich glaube da war ein Anker. Ich will sie umdrehen, mehr von ihr sehen. Was passiert wenn sie aufwacht?

Gestern konnte ich sie ganz sehen. Nackt. Aber nur kurz. Ihr war kalt geworden auf dem Nachhauseweg und ich hatte die geniale Idee, ihr eine Badewanne einzulassen. Genial. So genial, das sie danach direkt einschlief und ich in meinem Suff neben ihr lag und etwa eine Stunde damit beschäftigt war nicht neben ihr zu wichsen.

Wichser.

Schwanzgesteuert nennen Frauen das, oder? Ein Mann hat Bedürfnisse... Mit meinem Zeigefinger fahre ich die Kontur ihrer Taille nach. Schmal. Zierlich. Ihr Hintern ist ein schöner Kontrast zu ihrer Taille. Rund, größer als ich es eigentlich mag. Eine Arschbacke von ihr passt genau in meine Hand.

Ich habe große Hände.

Das Licht von draußen wird heller und die Lammellen meiner Jalousie werfen ein Zebramuster auf ihren Körper. Mit den Fingern wandere ich über sie...berühre nur die hellen Streifen..bis ich bei der Achsel ankomme.

Ich möchte ihre Titten anfassen. Ich weiss wie sie sich anfühlen, aber ich will sie sehen, von vorne, sie zusammendrücken und ihre Nippel in den Mund nehmen..Leider sind ihre Arme im Weg.

Ich denke an gestern. In der Wanne. Ich hatte hinter ihr gesessen, mit beiden Händen an ihren Titten. Ihre harten Nippel zwischen meinen Fingern...Als sie fertig war, konnte ich zusehen, wie der Badeschaum an ihren nassen Möpsen herablief. Wie umgedrehte Pfirsiche, mit dieser kleinen Spitze nach oben. Nur größer. Die Nippel ein bisschen nach aussen...fest und schön. Die schönsten Titten, die ich je gesehen habe.

Bis jetzt.

Pfirsichtitten. Pfirsicharsch. Gott.

Ich rutsche so weit an sie ran, das unsere Haut aufeinander klebt. Ich küsse ihren Nacken, ganz sanft, vielleicht wacht sie ja auf? Und wenn schon? Was dann? Ich habe keine Lust auf Gespräche, keine Lust auf das angestrengte Schweigen danach, die obligatorische Frage nach einem Wiedersehen...Mit meiner Zunge fahre ich an ihren Nackenwirbeln entlang, salzig, sie seufzt im Schlaf. Ich überlege, ob ich ihr Gesicht zu mir drehen soll um sie zu küssen.

Nein.

Mein Finger zieht langsame Kreise, da wo die Brust anfängt, weiter komme ich nicht.

Ich könnte meine Zähne putzen...ausserdem muss ich dringend pissen.

Ich setze mich auf und rutsche vorsichtig an die Bettkante. Dass Dröhnen in meinem Kopf haut mich fast zurück aufs Bett, ich muss kurz innehalten..

„_**Du**__ bringst mich nicht zum kommen, nicht __**einmal**__!" Grüne Augen, die mich herausfordernd von unten anschauen, rote Lippen, knallrot. Whiskyflaschen, Tom, der den Whisky direkt aus der Flasche in meinen Mund kippt, der Whisky läuft mein Kinn herunter und tropft auf mein Hemd, die roten Lippen legen sich auf meinen Hals, um uns herum Getöse, Gedrängel, Musik, Schweiss, Menschen...so viele Menschen. Und sie leckt mir den Whisky vom Hals, vor allen Leuten..._

Ich stehe vor dem Pott und pisse. Literweise. Gott was hab ich gesoffen letzte Nacht...Wie ein Loch.

Ich stelle mich vor das Waschbecken und schmiere Zahnpasta auf meine Zahnbürste, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hat. Bei Tageslicht betrachtet sieht mein Bad wirklich scheisse aus. Karg, chaotisch, bisschen dreckig... Ein Blick in den Spiegel verrät mit, wie scheisse **ich** bei Tageslicht eigentlich aussehe...Zahnpastaschaum tropft mir von meinem unrasierten Kinn, meine Augen sind knallrot, Haare stehen in alle Himmelsrichtungen.

Alles beim Alten.

Jetzt, wo ich schonmal hier bin, kann ich auch gleich duschen gehen. Mein Blick fällt auf ein Bündel Kleidung..ah..ihre Klamotten von gestern Abend... Zerfetzte Skinny-Jeans.. ein weisses Männer T-shirt mit irgendeinem abgewetzten Druck, High-Heels mit Leopardenmuster... kein BH..ach ja.. ihren Slip hat sie ja an... eine dunkelgraue, abgewetzte Lederjacke, alles achtlos auf einen Haufen geschmissen...Ich fühle mich wie ein Stalker, aber ihre Klamotten in meinen Händen bringen Erinnerungsfetzen von gestern Abend zurück in mein Hirn...

_Küsse meinen Hals entlang, hoch über mein Kinn, eine Zunge, die süß und nach Whisky schmeckt und sich in meinen Mund bohrt, ich beisse in ihre volle Unterlippe, ziehe sie ein bisschen nach vorne...meine Zunge trifft ihre...irgendjemand rempelt und brüllt:„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer, ihr Freaks!" Gerne... ich ziehe sie an der Hand durch den Club..raus..auf die Straße..kalte Novemberluft schlägt uns entgegen...wir gehen zu Fuß..ich wohne nur ein paar Ecken weiter. Sie kichert neben mir...stolpert..ich fange sie auf...wir küssen uns..knutschen...ihre Hand greift meinen Nacken...Fingernägel die sich in mein Fleisch bohren...Grüne Augen, die sich in meine Seele bohren..._

Ich stelle die Dusche an und lasse das kalte Wasser über meinen Kopf laufen. Ein Mann hat Bedürfnisse. Mein Ständer und ich sind da einer Meinung...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2:Du atmest ein, du atmest aus...

Die Fantastischen Vier: Tag am Meer

_Ich liege auf dem Rücken, unter mir der weiche Sand, über mir blauer Himmel. _

_Keine Brise, keine Abkühlung._

_In der Ferne rauscht das Meer und ich überlege, aufzustehen und mit meinen Füßen durch die Fluten zu wandern. _

_Kühle Füße, kühler Kopf. Schweißperlen sammeln sich auf meinem Körper, eine Hand streicht über meinen Bauch und hinterlässt eine sandige Spur. _

_Ich kichere...:"Teddy? Was machst du da? Du machst mich ganz sandig!" _

_Die Sonne erreicht ihren Zenit und brennt unnachgiebig auf mich herab. Ich brauche Wasser, mein Mund ist trocken,...Wasser...trinken.._

"_Teddy, gib mal bitte die Flasche, ich kann mich nicht bewegen..." Keine Antwort, kein Wasser. Ich raffe mich auf und lange mit einem Arm herüber, rolle mich auf meine Seite... soo anstrengend... mein Kopf schmerzt, über mir kreischt eine Möwe..._

„_Hör auf du Vieh!" Ach...verdammt, mein Kopf tut so weh..._

„_Du bist selbst schuld, Baby, weisst du? Niemand kann etwas dafür, du allein trägst die Schuld. Schau was du angerichtet hast! Was hast du getan?"_

„_Warum redest du so mit mir, Teddy? Was ist los mit dir? Hmm? Sag schon! Was habe ich denn angerichtet? Rede mit mir!"_

Ich schnappe nach Luft und mein Oberkörper schiesst im selben Moment aus dem Bett. Meine Lungen brennen wie verrückt, als ich versuche Sauerstoff in sie zu pressen. Schweisstropfen rinnen meinen Hals herunter und sammeln sich zwischen meinen Brüsten. Ein paar feuchte Strähnen kleben unangenehm an meiner Stirn.

Hilfe! Was hab ich getan? Wo zur Hölle bin ich?

Trotz Schmerzen in der Brust entweicht meinen Lippen ein leises Kichern..

"Wo bin ich?" Wer bin ich? Die Prinzessin auf der Erbse, oder was?

Was für ein beschissener Traum... ich lasse meine Blicke durch das fremde Zimmer schweifen und sinke zurück in meine Kissen.

Ich weiss wo ich bin. Ich war schonmal hier. Gestern.

Oder heute? Ich schaue auf die Anzeige des Weckers zu meiner Linken und stelle fest das es kurz vor neun ist. Morgens. Vermutlich auf einem Sonntag.

Nicht meine Zeit. So gar nicht..

Ich strecke mich über die Länge des Bettes und greife nach dem Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch. Durst...besser. Mein Blick wandert an mir herunter und ich stelle fest, dass ich noch mein Höschen anhabe...mmmhh.. wie ungewöhnlich...eigentlich schlafe ich nackt, besonders nach dem Sex.

Was soll das? Wo ist er überhaupt?

Ach...duschen...von wegen Meeresrauschen...Ich versuche mich an letzte Nacht zu erinnern. War er gut? Hat es Spass gemacht? War ich gut?

-Nichts.-

Meine Haare sind feucht und riechen komisch. Nach Männershampoo. Kein Muskelkater...keine wunden Stellen..

Verdammt! Scheiße! Wir haben nicht gevögelt!

Die Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Schlag und ich erinnere mich plötzlich an ein Bad, an sein Gesicht als ich aus der Wanne gestiegen bin und mich abgetrocknet habe... an das weiche, warme Bett, Dunkelheit...

Verdammte Tat! Ich bin eingepennt! Das ist sonst nicht meine Art...ach menno...ich bin enttäuscht. Dabei wollte ich doch so gerne...

Ok. - Ich versuche meine Gedanken zu sammeln und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren...Füße im Meer...okokok...mehrere Möglichkeiten..1. Anziehen...raus. 2. anziehen...Notiz hinterlassen...raus...irgendwann nochmal treffen..oder auch nicht..3. Walk of shame …..hach Scheiße!

Während ich mich in meiner Misere wälze klopft mein Unterbewusstsein an um mir mitzuteilen, dass der Mann meiner schlaflosen Nächte (seeeehr witzig!) fertig ist mit duschen und mit nassen Füßen zurück in Richtung Schlafzimmer tapst. Variante Nr. 3: Walk of shame! Ohne mich...ich kneife die Augen zu und stelle mich schlafend.

Mit ein bisschen Glück errinert er sich daran, dass er mich scheisse findet, verlässt das Haus und ich kann abhauen...Bitte finde mich nicht scheisse, bittebitte...Ich bemühe mich um einen regelmässigen, Schlaf suggerierenden Atem und versage kläglich...

..ich bin ganz still...halte die Luft an...

Die Matratze sinkt hinter mir ab und ich weiss, dass er wieder ins Bett gekrochen ist. Ich rieche seine frische Haut und Zahnpasta und ein bisschen Schnaps...

Fass mich nicht an! Doch, bittebitte fass mich an, ich habs nicht so gemeint...!

Er bewegt sich hinter mir und ich spüre plötzlich seine kalte Haut an meinem Rücken. Ein kleiner Blitz zuckt in mir, von der Stelle an meinem Rücken wo seine Haut meine berührt hat, direkt zwischen meine Beine...Ich höre seinen Atem an meinem Ohr... er legt seine kühle Hand in meinen Nacken und streicht mit dem Handrücken herunter bis zu meinem Steiss.

Mmmhhhh...guuut...

Von dort zieht er die Hand wieder hoch bis in meinen Nacken.

Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Ok..er findet mich wahrscheinlich nicht so richtig scheisse...seine Hand ist weich. Keine Männerhand. Keine Schwielen.

Seine Hand bewegt sich wieder abwärts, stoppt aber diesmal nur kurz und zieht eine feine Linie über den Stoff meines Slips, genau entlang meiner Poritze.

Gott. Allmächtiger.

Ich drücke meinen Rücken durch und fühle wie mein Hintern gegen seinen Körper stößt. Reflex. Ich habe das nicht unter Kontrolle.

Er greift meinen Hintern mit einer Hand und leckt gleichzeitig meine Wirbelsäule hoch, bis zu der Stelle, wo meine Haare anfangen. Mit einem sanften Biss in den Nacken beendet er seine Tour und zwischen meinen Beinen herrscht plötzlich tropisches Klima...

„Baby, wach auf."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Moist

Janet Jackson: Moist

Mmmhhhh...noch nicht.

Ich bin scharf auf ihn, aber noch nicht bereit für die ganz große Action.

Ich drehe meine Hüfte weiter auf die Seite und ziehe mein linkes Bein ein kleines Stück nach oben

...Komm schon, das ist eine Einladung...

Ich fühle seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken und ein leises Lachen lässt seinen Brustkob an meinem Rücken vibrieren...

"Bist du wach? Mh?"

Nein bin ich nicht...ich schlafe...los, fass mich an...!

Sein Zeigefinger dreht lustvolle Kreise auf meiner Hüfte, verfolgt die Linie meines Oberschenkels, verweilt kurz an meinem Knie und wandert auf der Rückseite wieder zurück, nicht ohne eine Spur von Gänsehaut zu hinterlassen.

Ein leises Schuldgefühl wegen gestern Abend kriecht in mir hoch.

...Ok..ich mach es dir ein bisschen einfacher...

Mein Arm rutscht nach oben über meinen Kopf und legt meine Brüste frei. Ich drehe mein Gesicht noch weiter in Richtung Kissen, mir ist klar das ich eine Fahne habe und nach knutschen ist mir gerade sowieso nicht zumute.

Ich will dich...in mir...auf mir...mmmhhhhhhh.

Ich beisse mir auf die Unterlippe, denn diesen Seufzer habe ich offensichtlich nicht nur gedacht.

Seine Zunge,die unaufhörlich meinen Rücken und meinen Nacken erkundet, löst sich von meiner Haut, nur um an meiner Hüfte weiter zu kreisen. Er verlagert sein Gewicht und beugt sich über meine Körpermitte. Seine feuchten Lippen wandern über meinen Hüftknochen in Richtung Bauchnabel und verweilen dort. Seine Bartstoppeln kitzeln..

Ich wage einen Blick unter meinen Armen hindurch... ganz vorsichtig...oh mein Gott!

Er schaut mich an, seine blauen Augen treffen mich...blau? Gestern waren sie noch grün..

Sein Mund ist geöffnet, seine Zunge fährt um meinen Nabel und er schaut mir dabei in die Augen, hält den Blick. Ich schenke ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln,

"jaaaa...mach weiter so...das fühlt sich gut an", möchte ich ihm sagen, aber meine Stimmbänder sind noch nicht bereit für verbale Äußerungen dieser Art...

Er lässt sich zurückfallen, für einen Moment spüre ich den Verlust seines festen Körpers an meiner Seite... bis er wieder hinter mir ist und mir etwas in den Mund schieben will. Ich kann nicht sehen was er zwischen den Fingern hält, öffne meine Lippen ein kleines Stück...oh.. ein Kaugummi! Wie aufmerksam! Ich fange an zu kauen und spüre, wie das Mentholaroma sich in meiner Mundhöle ausbreitet und der fade Geschmack des gestrigen Abends weicht.

Zu viel...Mojito...Bier...Zigaretten...Whiskey... **dafür** brauchte ich kein Glas...den habe ich direkt von seiner Haut geleckt...hmhm...

Seine Lippen knabbern sich meinen Rippenbogen entlang, nicht mehr ganz so zärtlich wie vorhin, fester, fordernder... er umfasst meine linke Brust mit einer Hand und drückt sie sanft...sein Haar kitzelt an der Unterseite meines Armes entlang und unter meiner Achsel. Mit der Zungenspitze stupst er meinen harten Nippel an und wir stöhnen beide auf...Yessss... er beisst rein...ganz vorsichtig... dann öffnet er den Mund ein Stücken weiter und nimmt so viel von meiner Brust in sich auf wie er kann... er saugt wie ein Baby an mir und ich spüre ein Ziehen im Unterleib

...sooooo guuuut...

Ich mache ein Hohlkreuz, denn ich habe das dringende Bedürfniss seinen harten Schwanz an meinem Hintern zu spüren...und werde nicht enttäuscht.

Sein rechter Arm schiebt sich unter mir hindurch und er greift nach meiner anderen Brust. Die freie Hand umfasst meine exponierte Pobacke und dreht meine Hüfte noch ein Stück weiter nach vorne, bis ich daliege wie ein Fragezeichen.

...Oh, jaaaaa. Endlich.

Ich zittere vor Anspannung, denn ich weiss was als nächstes kommt...

..ohne seine Lippen von meinem Nippel zu lösen fährt er mit seiner Hand von hinten zwischen meine Beine und beginnt meine Scham durch den feuchten Stoff des Slips zu streicheln...sein Atem wird schneller...meiner ebenfalls.

..mach weiter...

Kleine, süße Schockwellen rollen durch mich hindurch als er meine Klitoris findet und sanft drückt...ich will ihn spüren..direkt auf meiner Haut...der Stoff der uns trennt muss weg...ich fange an, eilig meine Unterhose nach unten zu schieben, den Rest des Weges mit den Füßen...seine Antwort auf mein Verlangen ist ein leises Glucksen.

...mir egal...meine vornehme Zurückhaltung habe ich gestern mit dem fünften Schnaps heruntergespült...

Seine Finger wandern zurück und fahren an meiner feuchten Mitte entlang, hoch bis zur Klitoris und wieder zurück, immer wieder, bis ich kurz davor bin zu explodieren. Er rutscht nach oben und sein Mund findet meinen im selben Moment wie sein Mittelfinger meinen Eingang..

Während sein Finger sich in meine Pussy bohrt, treffen sich unsere Zungen und umschlingen sich zu einem wilden, leidenschaflichen Kuss. Wir knutschen, er fingert mich, erst mit einem, dann mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger...

...die Geräusche die meiner Kehle entweichen sind animalisch und werden von seinem Mund gedämpft.

Ich stöhne in seinen Mund und er in meinen.

.Geil.

Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken, will ihn über mich ziehen, an mich pressen, meine Beine um seine Hüfte schlingen.

..er richtet sich auf und löst sich von mir, den Blick fest auf meinen gerichtet.

Seine Augen sind glasig vor Lust und ich kann dem Drang nicht wiederstehen mit den Fingerspitzen sein stoppeliges Kinn entlangzufahren...

Er löst den Blick nicht eine Sekunde von mir, auch dann nicht, als er rückwärts die Bettkante hinabrutscht, sich auf den Boden kniet und meinen Unterkörper wie die Zeiger einer Uhr in seine Richtung dreht.

Ich halte den Blick...Was hast du vor, schöner Mann?

Er fasst mit beiden Händen unter meinen Po und zieht mich näher an die Bettkante. Er spreizt meine Beine...weit... und positioniert sich dazwischen.

..für einen Moment wird mir bewusst, das es taghell ist und er alles von mir sehen kann...

Eine neue Welle der Lust durchfährt mich, als er sich über mich beugt und mit der Unterseite seiner Zunge eine feuchte Straße von meinem Bauchnabel in Richtung Süden zieht... ohne den Blick zu senken..

..diese Augen...

...ich stütze mich auf die Ellenbogen um ihn zu beobachten. Als er anfängt mit der Zunge von unten nach oben über meine gesamte Scham zu lecken, fällt mein Kopf zurück in den Nacken.

...jaaaaaaaa, das ist guuuuuut...

Mit den Daumen zieht er meine Schamlippen leicht auseinander und gibt meiner Pussy Zungenküsse..

.die Geräusche die er dabei von sich gibt, treiben mich fast in den Wahnsinn...

..Dir gefällt es auch, ja? Mmmmmmhhhh.

Ich stehe kurz vor der Explosion...brauche nicht mehr lange...seine Hände kneten meine Brüste und seine lange Zunge dringt in mich ein. Eine Weile lang erfüllt unser Atmen und Stöhnen den Raum...

..ich spüre es...jetzt...ich lasse mich zurückfallen und vergrabe mein Gesicht unter beiden Armen, möchte nicht, dass er mich ansieht wenn ich komme,...

...er fickt mich mit seiner Zunge und reibt mit dem Daumen über meine Klitoris...

..jetzt...ich...jaaa..ich...komme...aaahhhhhhhhhhh.

Mein Körper krampft sich zusammen und mein Mund formt einen lautlosen Schrei.

Weisses Rauschen...Dunkel...aaahhhhhhhh.

Die Wellen des Höhepunktes verlassen langsam meine Glieder und ich liege einfach nur da...atemlos...

..ich schaue an mir herunter und sehe ihn zwischen meinen Beinen, ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund, seine wilden Haare stehen in alle Himmelsrichtungen, ein paar Strähnen fallen ihm in die Stirn.

Sein Gesicht ist nass von mir. Er leckt sich langsam über die Lippen...

Wie sexy ist **das** denn, bitte?...

Alles von **mir**.

...Ich riskiere einen Blick hinunter zu seinem Schwanz, hart ...und groß! Gottseidank...

...er beugt sich vor und küsst mich...ich schmecke mich...

Mit einem Ruck dreht er mich auf den Bauch.

So, so. Wir sind noch nicht fertig, mh? Ich kenne das Spiel, rutsche zurück, bis ich auf allen Vieren vor ihm bin. Ich beuge meinen Rücken und strecke meinen Hintern raus, um ihn besser aufnehmen zu können. Tiefer..

...oh, fick mich, bitte.

Ich warte auf ihn, mein Kopf hängt zwischen meinen Schultern, ich zittere, während ein Tropfen träge meinen Oberschenkel hinab rinnt...


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: I wanna make it wichu

Queens of the Stoneage: I wanna make it wichu

In mir dreht sich Einiges. Mir ist schwindelig, aber irgendwie schön schwindelig, wenn es sowas überhaupt gibt.

Sie kniet vor mir auf dem Bett. Auf allen Vieren und ich habe freien Blick auf ihren göttlichen Arsch und alles andere... Das Zebramuster bedeckt ihren Hintern, Rücken und ihre festen Oberschenkel.

Sie wartet auf mich, wartet darauf, dass ich sie bumse, von hinten. Ich kann sie riechen, kann ihre Lust riechen... Mir fällt ein, dass man nie ohne Gummi ficken sollte (Thanks Dad...) und ich löse meinen Blick von ihr.

Irgendwo habe ich welche... mir fällt bloss grad nicht ein wo.. ich könnte auch ohne..ach, scheiße, das geht auch nicht...Im Schrank!

Ich wandere um das Bett herum zu meinem Kleiderschrank, im obersten Fach ist eine kleine Kiste mit Dingen die man irgendwie nicht so einfach rumliegen lassen kann. Ich hebe den Deckel und wühle durch den Scheiss der sich da angesammelt hat, Teelichter, eine kleine Hasch-Pfeife, Streichölzer, alte Liebesbriefe, angebissenes Snickers?..Gummi...ah, jep. Ein einzelnes Gummi, wahrscheinlich uralt, aber besser als nichts.

Ich werfe einen Blick über meine Schulter, sie kniet noch immer in der gleichen Position in der ich sie verlassen habe.

...geduldiges kleines Miststück...

Ein Ziehen wandert durch meine Lenden in meinen Schwanz als ich die Kiste wieder zurückschiebe und mich langsam umdrehe..Vorfreude ist doch immernoch die schönste aller Freuden...

Mit dem kleinen Päckchen in der rechten Hand bewege ich mich auf das Bett zu.

...sie ist gekommen..ich habe sie dazu gebracht, mit meinen Händen, meiner Zunge, meinen Lippen.

Ich habe noch immer ihren Geschmack im Mund, wie Leitungswasser, leicht süßlich, mit einem Hauch von Moschus..

.Jetzt hockt sie da und wartet auf mich..auf **mich**!

Mein Körper bewegt sich von ganz alleine in Richtung Bett, ich rutsche mit den Knien auf die Matratze, vorsichtig, ich will sie nicht erschrecken. Mit der linken Hand umfasse ich meinen Schwanz an der Wurzel, mit der rechten reiche ich unter den Vorhang ihrer Haare und schiebe die ganze Pracht auf eine Seite.

Ich will ihr Gesicht sehen...Ihr Kopf ruckt zwischen den Schultern hoch und wird von meinem Schwanz an ihrem Mund gebremst...sie schaut überrascht..Überrascht, mh? Gleiches Recht für alle...Ein Lächeln spielt um ihren Mund als sie ihre Augen öffnet und mich direkt anschaut. Sie muss den Kopf ein bisschen in den Nacken legen um mir ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Ich lächele zurück.

Ohne den Blick von mir zu lösen nähert sie sich meinem Schwanz...ihre Zunge fährt heraus und berührt meine Eichel...Shit...aaahhhhh. Sie lächelt wieder und lässt ihre Zunge unter meine Eichel gleiten, an diese komische kleine Stelle an der sich jede Berührung doppelt so gut anfühlt.

Ein Stöhnen entweicht mir als sie die ganze Länge meines Ständers herabgleitet.

Los..nimm ihn in den Mund...

ich lache innerlich über meine kleinen perversen Gedanken...zu viele Pornos...fasse sie im Nacken und dirigiere sie dorthin wo ich sie spüren will. Sie schliesst ihre vollen Lippen um meine Eichel...oh Gott...ich könnte jetzt schon kommen...

..und nimmt mich in sich auf...aaaaahhhhhhh. Sanft fährt sie auf und ab...verstärkt den Druck ihrer Zunge mit jeder Aufwährtsbewegung. Sie verändert leicht ihre Position, lässt sich zurück auf ihre Fersen fallen, um besser blasen zu können...

..gutes Mädchen...

. sie beschleunigt ihren Rhytmus und in meinem Bauch fängt ein kleines Feuer an zu glimmen...nicht mehr lange...

...ich fasse ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und passe mich ihrem Takt an, bewege mich vor und zurück, meine Hüften im Takt mit ihren Lippen. Ich dränge in sie bis mein Schwanz an ihre Kehle stößt. Ein Stöhnen von ihr, ich stoße fester...sie schaut zu mir hoch ohne den Mund von mir zu lösen... ihre Brauen sind in der Mitte zusammengefurcht, wie ein kleines Mädchen das ihren Willen nicht bekommen hat... ihre Wut macht mich noch ein bisschen schärfer als ich ohnehin schon bin und ich mache weiter...sie hält den Blick auf mein Gesicht gerichtet...oh.

.Gott...diese grünen Augen machen mich wahnsinnig...

..jetzt...ich...ahhhh...ich...komme...

..ich spüre plötzlich ihre Zähne an meiner Eichel..au! Sie beisst!

Sie schaut mir in die Augen und beisst mir gleichzeitig in den Schwanz...kleines Biest!

Ich halte inne und bewege mich ein Stück von ihr weg...dann halt nicht...

.mit einem leisen "plop" löst sich mein Ständer von ihren Lippen.

Mir fällt das Päckchen ein, das ich die ganze Zeit über in meiner Hand hatte und an ihr Gesicht gepresst hielt. Ich beuge mich herab zu ihrem Mund und küsse sie.

Nur kurz. Danke.

Als ich hinter ihr stehe drückt sie ihren Rücken wieder weiter durch. Sie öffnet ihre Schenkel für mich... mit meinen Daumen ziehe ich ihre Pobacken ein Stück auseinander und versinke in ihr...

Sie schreit kurz auf...und lässt ihren Kopf wieder zwischen die Schultern fallen, ihre Haare wie ein Vorhang vor ihr.

Ich fange an mich in ihr zu bewegen, Gott...sie ist verdammt eng...trotz Gummi fühlt sich ihre Pussy verdammt gut an...ich bewege meine Hüften schneller und ihr Atem beschleunigt sich, wird tiefer, heftiger..

Ich umfasse mit beiden Händen ihre schmale Taille und stoße in sie, bis ich kleine bunte Punkte vor meinen Augenliedern tanzen sehe... ihre Schenkel fangen an zu zittern und ihr Körper wird steif. Sie fängt an Sachen zu murmeln die ich nur teilweise verstehe...undeutlich...

oui...ahhhhh...ouuuuiiiiiii, .guut...

Sie kommt, krampft unter mir und ich drücke ihre Schultern nach unten, so das sie mit dem Oberkörper flach auf der Matratze liegt und nur ihr Hintern in die Luft ragt.

Unmöglich...sie ist noch enger als vorher...ich vögle mich in Rage...kralle meine Hände in ihre Hüfte bis ich schwebe...alles um mich herum ist dunkel und hell gleichzeitig.

Meine Sinne schärfen sich, für eine Sekunde steht die Welt um uns herum still...ich höre eine Taube draußen vor dem Fenster gurren...das Tropfen meines Wasserhahns in der Küche...ein Auto auf der Straße..

..in meinen Lenden explodiert ein Feuerwerk und ich schreie, wimmere, stöhne...bin nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne...habe jegliche Kontrolle über meine Stimmbänder verloren...

..Ich bewege mich langsam in ihr, bis die letzte Welle meines Höhepunkts meinen Körper verlässt und ziehe mich dann vorsichtig aus ihr zurück. Sie atmet schwer, ihre Oberschenkel zittern immernoch, sie knickt ein und bleibt auf dem Bauch liegen, wie ein Seestern, mit ausgestreckten Armen und Beinen...

Ich möchte mich neben sie legen, mit ihr zusammen im Gleichtakt atmen, ihren Rücken streicheln, ihr Gesicht küssen und ihr sagen, wie schön sie ist und wie toll sie ist und das ich schon lange nicht mehr so schönen Sex hatte und überhaupt... Aber erstmal muss ich das Gummi loswerden...

So weit, so gut..Schön, dass ihr es bis hierhin geschafft habt. Ich habe den starken Drang, mich für diese beiden Kapitel zu rechtfertigen, weil ich mir vorstellen kann, dass einige von euch vielleicht etwas abgeschreckt sind. Also, zunächst einmal ist euch wahrscheinlich aufgefallen, dass beide Charaktere noch nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, d.h. was ich hier aufgezeichnet habe sind rein deskriptive und perzeptive Erfahrungen von Sex, die evtl. etwas nüchtern daher kommen. Und glaubt mir, so realistisch wie möglich (das ist mein Anliegen) über Geschlechtsverkehr zu schreiben ohne in die Zuckerwatteabteilung abzutauchen ist nicht einfach...Falls ihr euch fragt, ob das jetzt ewig so weitergeht: Natürlich nicht, ich schreibe ja kein Drehbuch für einen Porno ;-), der Plot beginnt langsam sich zu entwickeln und ich freue mich schon darauf, die ersten Dialoge zu schreiben.

Bis bald, toothgap


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Bigmouth

The Smiths: Bigmouth strikes again

Auf dem Weg ins Bad greife ich nach einer frischen Boxershort von dem fein säuberlich geordneten Stapel frischer Wäsche, den meine Mutter mir gestern Abend noch vorbeigebracht hat. Robert Pattinson der Superstar, schafft es nicht seine dreckigen Unterhosen selbst zu waschen, geschweige denn, seine Bude sauber zu halten...Lächerlich...und genau das, was die Leute von mir erwarten...

Ich gehe in die Küche und finde meine Kippen auf dem Tisch. Die obligatorische Zigarette danach... Ich brauche sie um mich wieder zu beruhigen..runterzukommen, meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Ich unterdrücke ein Jaulen, als ich mir den kleinen Zeh am Stuhlbein anstosse...FUCK. Es ist immer das gleiche Szenario..nach richtig gutem Sex dauert es eine Weile, bis das Blut wieder in mein Hirn zurückfliesst und mich adäquat handeln und denken lässt... ich ärgere mich ein bisschen über mich selbst, über meine Hilflosigkeit danach und meine Unfähigkeit diesen "After-Glow" zu geniessen.

Wie angeschossenes Wild.

Mit der richtigen Frau an meiner Seite würde ich jetzt im Bett liegen und Zukunftspläne schmieden.

..die richtige Frau für mich...noch hatte ich die Suche nicht aufgegeben...klammerte mich verzweifelt an jeden Strohhalm der mir sich bot.

Ich muss immer ein bisschen verliebt sein in die Frau mit der ich schlafe, manchmal reicht dieses Gefühl eben nur für ein paar Stunden, so sehr ich auch versuche diese Simulation der Vertrautheit aufrechtzuerhalten. Spätestens am nächsten Morgen lichtet sich der Schleier der Unvernunft und macht Platz für die Ernüchterung, die wie eine kalte Klaue um mein Herz greift. Immer.

Ich nehme zwei Kippen aus dem Päckchen, eine für sie, eine für mich, Aschenbecher und Feuer und gehe zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Sie hat sich aufgesetzt, mit dem Rücken lehnt sie am Kopfende, ihre Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen und über ihrem Kopf an der Wand aufgetürmt. Ihre Wangen haben einen rosa Schimmer, ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich mit jedem Atemzug.

Sexy.

Ich zünde beide Zigaretten gleichzeitig an und reiche ihr eine. Sie lächelt vorsichtig, nicht schüchtern, aber verhalten und nimmt die Kippe mit ihren zierlichen Fingern. Ich lasse mich neben sie auf das Bett sinken und positioniere den Ascher zwischen uns. Eine Weile rauchen wir beide schweigsam nebeneinander her. Ich geniesse den Moment und lasse meine Blicke über ihren Körper wandern während sie geradeaus, tief in Gedanken versunken, an meine kahle Schlafzimmerwand starrt.

Sie hat ein Bein angewinkelt, ihre Hand mit der Zigarette ruht auf ihrem erhöhten Knie. Sie ist immernoch nackt und macht keinerlei Anstalten sich zu bedecken. Ich finde sie schön, aber gleichzeitig macht mich ihr Selbstbewusstsein ein bisschen nervös (und ihre Brüste auch). Nicht das sie sich für irgendetwas zu schämen bräuchte...

Ich möchte mit ihr reden, weiss aber nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich bin nicht gut in so was, lasse normalerweise die Mädels anfangen. Ich weiss nicht viel über sie. Sie schweigt beharrlich und ich will ihre Stimme hören.

"Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Sie schaut mich aus den Augenwinkeln an, ohne ihren Kopf zu bewegen und pustet Rauch aus.

Das war kein ja, aber ich frage trotzdem, versuche meine Stimme warm und tief klingen zu lassen.

"Wie kommt man auf die Idee sein Kind "Baby" zu nennen? Ich meine...deine Eltern, warum haben sie dich so genannt, mh?"

Bravo Pattinson. Wie intellektuell...eine wunderbare Gesprächseröffnung!... Sie wendet mir ihr Gesicht zu und grinst. Ich bemerke die Zahnlücke zwischen ihren Schneidezähnen als sie sich auf die Unterlippe beisst. Sie räuspert sich.

"Baby? Du denkst ich heisse "Baby"? Was für Eltern müssten das wohl sein, die ihr Kind "Baby" nennen, huh?"

Der sarkastische Unterton in ihrer kratzigen, rauchigen Stimme trifft mich unerwartet. Ihr leichter französischer Akzent allerdings auch, im positiven Sinne. Sie wartet auf meine Antwort, ich auf ihre. In meinem Hinterkopf höre ich die Zeiger einer imaginären Uhr ticken als sich ihre dunkelgrünen Augen schweigsam in meine bohren...

"Es ist ein Kosename."

"Ach, so. Ich dachte, weil alle dich so nennen..."

"Tja, so ist das mit Spitznamen."

"mhh. Und wie heisst du, ich meine in Echt?"

Ohhh, Pattinson, reiss dich zusammen. Das Gestammel kann ja kein Mensch ertragen..Ich fahre mit der rechten Hand durch meine Haare und reisse ein bisschen an ihnen, bis es weh tut.

"Aimeé."

"Aimeé. Schöner Name."

"Mmhh. Danke." Sie wendet ihren Blick langsam von mir ab.

Ihre Zigarette ist fast beim Filter angekommen und ich muss mir schnell etwas interessantes einfallen lassen, um sie noch ein bisschen länger in meinem Bett zu behalten. Ich vermute, das sie nach der Kippe aufstehen und gehen wird. Sie macht nicht den Eindruck als wäre sie eines dieser Mädchen die gerne Frühstück ans Bett gebracht bekommen und danach nach meiner Telefonnummer fragen, die ich ihnen nie gebe (manchmal gebe ich eine falsche raus und fühle mich dann beschissen...).

Ich möchte ihr Frühstück ans Bett bringen und ihr Gesicht noch länger ansehen, ihre Augen, ihre fast schon obszön vollen Lippen, ihre Zahnlücke, die hervorblitzt wenn sie den Kopf leicht zurückfallen lässt...

In meinem Kopf formt sich eine Frage. Mein Verstand versucht den Gedanken beiseitezuschieben (sowas fragt man nicht..), aber der 15-jährigere Junge in mir hält die Frage für eine gute Idee um die Stimmung ein bisschen aufzulockern (Los, frag sie! Sie findet dich dann witzig und unwiderstehlich!)...

"Also, nimmst du jetzt zurück was du gestern zu mir gesagt hast?"

"Was sollte das gewesen sein?"

"Na, ja...das mit dem Kommen. Du hast gesagt ich könnte dich nicht zum Kommen bringen. Das habe ich jawohl geschafft, oder? Zweimal, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht!"

Ich grinse und wackle mit meinen Augenbrauen. Sie schaut mich an. Die Gleichgültigkeit in ihrem Blick weicht einer Mischung aus Mitleid und totaler Ablehnung. Sie nimmt den letzten Zug ihrer Zigarette, lehnt sich über mich und lässt den Stummel in das halbleere Wasserglas auf meinem Nachttisch fallen, nicht ohne auf dem Rückweg leicht mit ihren Nippeln über meine Brusthaare zu streichen.

Sie setzt sich auf und schaut mich an. Focussiert. Wieder diese Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen...

Ich überlege, ob ich mich in Gedanken selbst orfeigen kann und ob es wohl wehtut. Ich suche die Rückspultaste für mein Leben und finde keine.

"Also, Richard.."

Autsch.

"Robert."

"Ok, ...Robert. Streng genommen hast nicht du mich zum Kommen gebracht, sondern dein Schwanz, deine Zunge und deine Finger."

Ich spüre, wie die Röte mein Gesicht hinaufkriecht.

"Ich möchte ehrlich mit dir sein: dieser Schwanz, diese Zunge und...diese Finger (sie zeigt mit ihrem kleinen spitzen Zeigefinger auf meine Körperteile), so gut sie ihren Job auch gemacht haben, hätten ebenso gut jemand anderem gehören können, und es wäre ebenso gut gewesen."

Doppel -Autsch.

"Verstehst du was ich damit sagen will? Es war nicht schlecht,"

(in Wirklichkeit sagt sie "nischt schlescht" und davon wird mein Schwanz hart, ob ich will oder nicht.)

"aber die Betonung liegt auf "war". Ich werde jetzt meine Siebensachen zusammensuchen und nach Hause fahren. Du wirst noch ein bisschen an mich denken, wie schön es war, wie eng ich war undsoweiterundsofort... und dann geht das Leben weiter."

Ahhh, das tut weh!...ok, Pattinson, letzte Chance:

"Kann ich deine Nummer haben?"

"Pffft.."

Sie steht auf und ich bleibe wie angetackert auf meinem Bett sitzen. Das...ist...mir...noch...nie...passiert. Wirklich, das ist mir noch nie passiert. Ich hatte komische One-Night-Stands, keine Frage, aber noch nienienie wurde ich von einer Frau dermaßen kalt abserviert wie gerade eben. In meiner Brust machen sich unterschiedliche Gefühle gleichzeitig breit: Frust, Wut, Scham..vor allem Scham. Gott, ich schäme mich, für meine Gefühlsausbrüche, meine Naivität, mein völlig überzogenes Selbstbewusstsein...Mit beiden Händen fahre ich durch meine Haare...Sie will mir ihre Nummer nicht geben. Schön, dann halt nicht! Ich mach mich doch nicht zum Affen! Ich bin berühmt! Wenn ich will kann ich an jedem Finger zehn Frauen haben! Pffft...

... Vielleicht nimmt sie meine?

Sie kommt aus dem Bad, angezogen. Eilig durchwühlt sie ihre Tasche und scannt den Raum ohne mich zu beachten nach persönlichen Gegenständen die sie vergessen haben könnte. Ready for take-off..

"Kann ich dir meine Telefonnummer geben?"

"Nicht nötig, Robin."

-Weg ist sie.-

Sobald meine Haustür ins Schloss gefallen ist, springe ich auf um aus dem Fenster runter auf die Straße zu schauen und einen letzten Blick auf sie zu erhaschen. Durch die geöffnete Badezimmertür schaue ich ...auf ihre Schuhe... ich kann mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, als es an der Tür zu meinem Appartment klopft.

Mit ihren Stöckelschuhen in einer Hand öffne ich die Tür. Da steht sie. Rote Wangen, Augenbrauen zusammengefurcht, beide Hände ist winzig, geht mir nicht einmal bis zur Schulter...

"Meine Schuhe, bitte."

Ich versuche mir das Dauergrinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Es klappt nicht.

"Bitteschön, die Dame."

Sie reisst mir die Schuhe aus der Hand und dreht sich um. Verschwindet im Treppenhaus. Ich schaue ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, geniesse den letzten Blick auf ihren hübschen Hintern und schliesse dann mit einem Seufzer die Tür.

Insgeheim hatte ich gehofft, sie hätte es sich anders überlegt und ich hätte jetzt ihre Nummer.

Hättehättehätte...

Auf dem Weg zurück zünde ich mir noch eine Zigarette an. Ich stehe wieder vor meinem Bett und schaue auf die zerwühlten Laken...In meiner Brust macht sich plötzlich ein warmes Gefühl breit...von der Mitte kriecht es langsam in meinen Bauch und über meine Schultern meine Arme hinunter bis in meine Fingerspitzen. Aimeé...ich hatte sie..in meinem Bett. Ich habe das Verlangen hysterisch zu schreien wie ein 12-jähriges Mädchen und presse mein Gesicht in ein Kissen, bis Tränen fliessen.

Es klingelt an meiner Tür. Wer ist das denn? Ich erwarte keinen Besuch.. Wahrscheinlich Tom, der die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht mit mir bequatschen will wie ein altes Waschweib...Ich drücke den Türsummer und verfluche meine nicht vorhandene Gegensprechanlage...ich brauche dringend eine neue... und linse durch den Spion in meiner Tür. Oh. Mit dem Handrücken wische ich mir schnell die Tränen der Hysterie aus dem Gesicht...

...und reisse die Tür mit einem Schwung auf. Noch bevor ich irgendwas schlaues/witziges/lässiges sagen kann ist sie schon an mir vorbeigestürmt. Mit hochrotem Kopf steht sie in meinem Flur und streckt ihre Hand aus.

"Dein Handy...ich meine ..kann ich bitte dein Telefon benutzen? Mein Akku...also mein Handy geht nicht an. Ich brauch ein Taxi." Sie schiebt ihr Kinn trotzig nach oben.

Ich drehe mich um meine eigene Achse...HandyHandyHandy... ich durchwühle die Taschen meiner Jeans, die ich zusammengeknüllt am Boden meines Schlafzimmers finde..ahh. Da ist es.

"Welches Taxiunternehmen hättest du denn gerne?" frage ich in ihre Richtung als ich mich auf den Weg zurück in den Flur mache.

Sie reisst mir das Telefon aus der Hand.

"Ich kann das selber!"

Sie tippt ein paar Tasten und hält sich den Apparat ans Ohr, ihre Wangen röter denn je. Sie versucht meinen Blick zu vermeiden, schaut auf den Boden.

"Ein Taxi für eine Person, bitte. ...Molière."

Ihr Blick schiesst hoch zu mir.

"Wie heisst die Scheißstraße hier?"

"76, Kensington Road."

"76, Kensington Road. Ok, danke."

Sie beendet den Anruf und wirft mir das Handy zu. Ich schaffe es mit beiden Händen, den Apparat irgendwie aufzufangen, Kippe im Mundwinkel. Sie geht in Richtung Tür, zögert, dreht sich noch einmal kurz zu mir um.

"Du hast drei Anrufe in Abwesenheit von Kristen."

Dann ist sie weg.

Hallo? Jemand da? Ihr dürft mit mir sprechen! Frohe Weihnachten.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, danke für meine erste Review! *hüstel*Das könnt ihr besser! Ich beisse nicht!

* * *

Kapitel 6: London Calling

The Clash: London Calling

Die wohlige Wärme des Taxis empfängt mich und ich klettere auf die Rückbank, gebe dem Fahrer meine Adresse und lasse mich auf die glatten Lederpolster sinken.

Das war mit Abstand der peinlichste Angang den ich jemals hingelegt hatte und gleichzeitig war ich niemals näher dran gewesen meine sorgfältig aufgestellten Prinzipien über den Haufen zu werfen.

Ja, in der Tat, ich habe Prinzipien. Ziemlich viele sogar, die mir helfen mein chaotisches Leben wenigstens ein bisschen zu organisieren.

Prinzip Nr. 1: Bleibe nie bis zum nächsten Morgen .

Prinzip Nr. 2: Gebe niemals einem Typen deine Telefonnummer. Erledigt.

Nr. 3: Lass dich nicht auf ein zweites Treffen ein. Ebenfalls erledigt.

Ein zweites Treffen bedeutet in der Regel Kopfschmerzen, Herzschmerzen, Stress, Langeweile,...Komplikationen die ich nicht gebrauchen kann. Vor drei Jahren etwa habe ich beschlossen, diesen Weg nicht mehr zu gehen.

Ich lehne meine Stirn an das kühle Fensterglas und schaue zu, wie London um mich herum pulsiert, wie ein Musikvideo auf Stumm geschaltet, Farben und Formen verschmelzen zu einem Gemisch das mich inspiriert und das mir Kraft gibt.

Meine Gedanken wandern zurück zu diesem denkwürdigen Morgen und ich lasse die Ereignisse Revue passieren.

Ich hätte auch liegenbleiben können. Ich hätte mit ihm duschen und danach einen Kaffee trinken können. Vielleicht hätten wir es dann noch einmal getan, vielleicht den ganzen Tag. Richard...pfft...das war hart! Aber notwendig.

Ich hatte begonnen zu fühlen in seiner Gegenwart... und dieses seltsame, ungewohnte Druck in meiner Magengegend nach dem Sex musste weg. Ganz schnell.

Robert. Robert Pattinson.

Natürlich kenne ich ihn. Schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, um ehrlich zu sein.

Als ich vor fünf Jahren nach London zog, war er schon eine kleine Berühmtheit, hatte eine Nebenrolle in einem der Harry Potter Filme ergattert. Ich kenne seinen Kumpel Tom über ein paar Ecken, wir sind nicht befreundet, aber ab und an trifft man sich in Londons Pubs und durch zahlreiche Überschneidungen unserer Freundeskreise gibt es immer etwas zu bequatschen und vor allen Dingen zu feiern.

Alle unsere Freunde haben eines gemeinsam, so verschieden sie oberflächlich betrachtet sind: Kreativität und die Liebe zu Musik, Film, Kunst, etc..

Robert gehörte für mich dazu wie der Hund einer Freundin, den man eigentlich nicht leiden kann, der aber immer mit dabei ist. Man toleriert ihn. Ich fand ihn immer schon ganz niedlich, aber ziemlich unmännlich und unerträglich schüchtern. Eine Milchbacke, nicht mein Typ. Als er für die Dreharbeiten zu diesen lächerlichen Vampirfilmen in die Staaten gezogen war, sank er in meiner Gunst in etwa so tief wie der Grund des Mariannengrabens. Kein Künstler der ernstgenommen werden möchte, gibt sich für so einen Scheiss her. Zumindest würde ich das nicht tun. Ich liebe meinen Beruf. Mir ist es egal wieviel Geld ein Film an den Kinokassen einbringt, egal ob er in den USA erfolgreich ist oder nicht, egal ob die Kritiker ihn zereissen oder nicht. Mir ist wichtig, dass ich jederzeit hinter meinem Werk stehen kann und das war bis jetzt immer der Fall...

Gestern Nacht...was hat mich bloß geritten? Der Alkohol ist an allem Schuld, natürlich.

Kann nicht sein. Ich war schon öfter in seiner Gegenwart besoffen, aber hatte nie das Bedürfnis ihn flachzulegen, geschweige denn auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Er hatte ebenfalls nie Anstalten gemacht mit mir zu reden, wir wurden einander nie vorgestellt, offiziell kannten wir uns also gar nicht. Bis gestern. Hatten wir uns unterhalten? Er sah gut aus, nicht mehr so schmal wie früher, herber, markanter.

Ich hatte ihn lange nicht gesehen, bestimmt zwei Jahre nicht. Er war für mich praktisch nicht mehr existent.

Bis gestern.

Ich glaube nicht, dass wir viel geredet haben. Im Club, meine ich. Er stand den ganzen Abend auffällig oft und nah bei mir. Sein Geruch, eine Mischung aus Zigarette, Bier, Kaugummi und...Waschmittel? Stimulierte meine Zellen und irgendetwas in seinen Blicken veranlasste mich dazu, ihn zu berühren, zuerst vorsichtig, wie zufällig, dann forscher. Der Whiskey floss in Ströhmen, und Robert avancierte im Laufe des Abend zu einem überaus attraktiven Stück Fleisch...Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war er auch heute morgen noch ziemlich attraktiv...

Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen und ich werde von der aufsteigenden Übelkeit aus meinen Tagträumen gerissen. Die Curryausdünstungen des Fahrers vermischen sich mit der abgestandenen Luft im Wagen. Mir kommt gleich alles hoch... Ich signalisiere dem Typen am Steuer, dass er anhalten soll und halte mir die Hand vor den Mund.

"Aber das ist noch nicht die Adresse!"

"Scheißegal...mmmphh... ist nicht mehr weit...halt an, Alter!"

Ich drücke ihm einen zerknüllten Schein in die Hand und stolpere aus dem Taxi an die frische Luft. Schlagartig weicht meine Übelkeit und ich mache mich auf den Weg richtung Docklands. Gottseidank ist es nicht mehr weit...noch zwei Strassen, an den Containern vorbei... ich schwanke ordentlich beim Gehen und stoße einige Passanten an. Trotz der Kälte kleben ein paar Haare an meiner Stirn fest und kalter Schweiss läuft mir den Rücken herunter. Als ich mein Apartment erreiche und die schwere Wohnungstür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt, sinke ich mit dem Rücken an der Wand meines Flures entlang richtung Fußboden und bleibe erstmal dort sitzen, atme tief ein und aus.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fühle ich mich bereit aufzustehen und streife mir die High Heels von den nackten Füßen...Gott...so was konnte auch nur mir passieren...die Schuhe in der Bude von dem Typen zu vergessen und dann barfuss ins Treppenhaus...und wieder zurück. Sein altkluges Grinsen als er mir die Schuhe hinhielt...dafür hätte ich ihm glatt eine ziehen können...

Der Gang in die Küche ist obligatorisch. Wasser. Aspirin. Noch eine Aspirin. Kaffeemaschine an. Handy einstöpseln. Ich bin zu faul um zu duschen und lasse mich auf meine Couch sinken. Zwischen meinen Beinen macht sich ein leichtes Brennen und ein dumpfes Pochen bemerkbar. Ein gutes Gefühl. Es war gut. Kurz, aber definitiv der beste Fick seit langem.

Ich stehe noch eine Weile wie ein Volldepp in meiner Unterhose im Schlafzimmer herum, bevor ich mich dazu durchringen kann, Kristen zurückzurufen. Seit ich nicht mehr in den Staaten lebe sind die Dinge zwischen uns wieder einfacher. Nach unserer Trennung, pünktlich zum Ende der Saga, ging erstmal garnichts. Ich ging zurück nach London, sie blieb. Wir redeten lange nicht miteinander und das Gefühl mit der Partnerin auch meine beste Freundin verloren zu haben, nagte an mir.

Wir redeten jetzt ab und an miteinander, am Telefon, und es wurde immer einfacher. Sie hatte mir vor kurzem versichert, dass sie jetzt entgültig über mich hinweg war und jemanden treffen würde. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

" Hallo?"

"Äh...Hi, Kris. Ich bins."

"Hi...Langschläfer."

"Yeah..."

"Warum bist du nicht ans Telefon gegangen? Ich hab dreimal angerufen!" Ich mag nicht wie sie das sagt. Als ob ich ans Telefon gehen müsste sobald sie anruft.

"War gestern raus, mit Tom und so.."

"Oh..und? Jemanden kennengelernt, mmh?"

"Warum interessiert dich das?"

" Och, nur so. Wir sind Freunde, schon vergessen? Da fragt man so was schonmal. Gegenseitiges Interesse und so.. Aber wenn du nicht willst.."

"Ich hab eine Frau kennengelernt."

"Schön. Was ernstes?"

" Wohl eher nicht. Wir werden uns nicht wieder sehen."

"Also, ein One-night-Stand? Rob, das hast du ja wohl nicht nötig, oder? Du solltest daten, also ich meine, du musst doch nicht gleich jede Schlampe mit nach Hause nehmen die sich dir anbietet, oder? Lern sie erstmal richtig kennen!"

"Das ist nicht so einfach..Aussersdem ist sich nicht irgendeine Schlampe" Nein? Ist sie nicht?

"Mit uns war es immer so einfach.." Oh, Kristen. Nicht wieder diese Leier.

"Kristen, warum hast du mich angerufen?"

"Du hast mich angerufen."

"Ich habe dich ZURÜCKgerufen. Also, was gibts?"

"Ehm, ich wollte nochmal wegen Weihnachten nachfragen. Also, ob dein Angebot noch steht."

Mein Angebot. Ich bereue es zutiefst Kristen an Weihnachten zu mir nach London eingeladen zu haben, aber sie war so fertig und sie liebte London...

"Ja, klar. Warum fragst du?"

"Nur so, ich wollte dann jetzt die Flüge buchen, wenn alles ok ist."

"Klar. Wann kommst du?"

"Am 24. wenn dir das passt. So kann ich auch bei der Party dabei sein, dachte ich mir."

"Ja, hört sich gut an. Also, wir telefonieren dann vorher nochmal, ok?"

"Ja, ok. Und, Rob?"

"Mhh?"

"Der Typ mit dem ich ausgegangen bin, du weisst schon, vor ein paar Wochen...das hat sich erledigt..."

Na toll.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: Girls just wanna have fun (and so do boys...)

Cindy Lauper: Girls just wanna have fun

Ein lautes Bollern schreckt mich aus dem Schlaf und ich öffne meine Augen.

Einbrecher, Erdbeben!

Es poltert erneut. Jemand klopft von aussen wie verrückt an meine Eingangstür und das metallene Scheppern dröhnt durch meine ganze Wohnung, hallt an den hohen Backsteinwänden entlang und bohrt sich in mein Gehirn.

Nach geraumer Zeit wird mir klar, dass ich diese Tortur lediglich beenden kann, indem ich zur Tür gehe und sie öffne, also stehe ich vorsichtig auf und drapiere meine Wolldecke wie ein Abendkleid um mich herum - Wolldeckentoga – und schlurfe in Richtung des Höllensounds.

"Ist ja gut! Bin unterwegs!"

Ich schiebe den langen Riegel zurück und öffne die Tür mit beiden Händen, die Decke unter meinen Achseln eingeklemmt. Ein lautes Quietschen und Schnarren entweicht den uralten Scharnieren. Vor mir steht...Bunny!

"Ehh, Gott sei Dank. Dachte schon, es wäre Teddy.."

"Hellooohh, oder sollte ich besser Guten Morgen sagen, Baby, mh?"

Ich gähne laut und winke sie dann herein. Bunny ist ein liebes Mädchen, sie ist meine beste Freundin und wenn ich das sage dann nur, weil sie praktisch meine einzige richtig gute Freundin ist. Zumindest in London. Normalerweise heisst sie Kate, aber da sie ein paar wunderschöne Hasenzähnchen hat, nenne wir sie alle nur Bunny. Sogar ihr Mann hat den Spitznamen mittlerweile angenommen, taugt warscheinlich auch ganz gut für ein paar kleine, versaute Rollenspiele...

"Gott, Baby, du siehst scheisse aus!"

"Oh, danke. So nett heute morgen.."

"Morgen? Es ist fast fünf... Na, ja wie dem auch sei..ich habe dir was mitgebracht.."

Sie hält eine weisse Plastiktüte hoch und mir steigt der Geruch von warmem Essen in die Nase.

"Ohh, Bunny. Was haben wir denn da? Curry. Lecker." Ich muss kurz an den Taxifahrer denken, bemerke dann aber die Leere in meinem Magen und greife beherzt nach der Tüte. Bunny lächelt und legt den Kopf ein wenig schief.

"Geh zurück dahin wo du hergekommen bist! Ich bring dir was."

Ich rolle mich auf meinem Sofa in eine bequeme Halb-Sitz-Halb-Liege- Position zusammen und warte auf Bunny, die kurz darauf mit zwei dampfenden Schüsseln aus der Küche zurückkehrt und sich neben mich auf die Couch fallen lässt. Wir essen schweigsam ein paar Löffel und meine Lebensgeister kehren zurück.

"Also, erzähl!"

"Was?" murmele ich zwischen Curry und Reis.

"Heute Nacht. Du. Ein gewisser junger Mann. Ich will alles wissen. Details. Auch die schmutzigen.."

"Da gibts nichts zu erzählen."

"Verarsch mich nicht! Teddy hat mir geschrieben das du mit Robert-ich-habe-länger-nicht-geduscht-Pattinson abgehauen bist."

Ich muss über ihren Einfallsreichtum kichern. Bunny mochte Robert auch nicht.

"Wahr."

"Was wahr?"

"Stimmt."

"Hä?"

"Mein Gott...Teddy hat recht. Binmitzuihmgegangen..." Ich versuche den letzten Teil des Satzes zu vernuscheln. Es ist mir unangenehm über letzte Nacht zu sprechen, vor allem jetzt da ich weiss das B. Robert nicht gerade für eine gelungene Eroberung hält.

"Er hat aber nicht gestunken! Ausserdem haben wir zusammen gebadet.."

"Soso. Das war nur ein Witz mit dem duschen weisst du? Mir schon klar, dass der duscht."

"Ach so." Schweigen. Bunny kneift ihre Augen amüsiert zusammen und lehnt sich verschwörerisch zu mir herüber. Sie flüstert: "Und, wie war er?"

"Bunny, du brauchst nicht zu flüstern. Wir sind hier unter uns. - Also, es war ganz ok."

"Wie ok?"

"Na, ok halt. Gut, aber nicht die Bombe. Schlecht auch nicht. Bisschen kurz für meinen Geschmack."

"Oh, du Arme.."

Wir schauen uns beide an und prusten gleichzeitig los.

"Nicht der Schwanz! Das ganze Sex-Ding. Ich bin nach dem Baden eingepennt und als ich morgens aufgewacht bin, fummelt Pattinson an mir rum und ich dachte, was solls, wo ich schon mal hier liege.. Dann haben wir schnell gevögelt und das wars."

Bunny lacht sich schlapp während ich ihr die Kurzversion meines One-Night-Stands gebe.

"Und dann? Wann trefft ihr euch wieder?"

"Nie?"

"Oh mein Gott, B...ist das wieder so ein Prioritäten-Ding von dir, oder was?"

"Yup."

"Wollte er dich denn wiedersehen?"

"Glaub schon. Er hat nach meiner Nummer gefragt."

"Die du ihm natürlich nicht gegeben hast.."

"Natürlich nicht."

"Oh B. So wird das nichts mit dir und den Männern. Und ansonsten? Gutes Material?"

Ich grinse und stelle meine Schüssel auf den alten Koffer vor mir, der zur Zeit als Couchtisch herhalten muss.

"Ziemlich gut."

"Wie gut?"

Ich grinse noch breiter und deute mit beiden Händen eine Spanne an, die in etwa der von Roberts Schwanz entsprechen dürfte.

Bunny lässt sich rückwärts in die Kissen meiner Coch zurückfallen.

"Owww, Baby. Wenn du ihn nicht willst, nehm ich ihn!"

"Du kleine Schlampe! Du bist verheiratet!"

"Na und?"

"Unmoralisch. Und ausserdem ein ziemlich abstoßender Gedanke."

"Wieso das?"

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich ständig daran denken, das seine Lippen vor nicht allzulanger Zeit noch mit diversen Körperteilen meiner besten Freundin beschäftigt waren." Ich wackele verschwörerisch mit meinen Augenbrauen in ihre Richtung.

"Du bist ja selber eine kleine Schlampe!" In ihrer Stimme schwingt ein wenig Anerkennung mit.

"Ich weiss... Wie kommt Teddy eigentlich dazu, dich über den Verlauf meines Abends zu informieren. Kann mich nicht erinnern ihn gestern getroffen zu haben."

"Nee, du warst ja auch stockbesoffen, zumindest laut Teddy. Er hat dich gehen sehen und sich ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht, glaub ich. Jedenfalls hat er mich heute Mittag angerufen und mich gebeten bei dir vorbeizuschauen ob alles in Ordung ist...Er war besorgt!"

Ich rolle mit den Augen.

"Ich hasse die Vorstellung, dass ich Teddy darüber Rechenschaft ablegen muss, mit wem ich vögel und mit wem nicht. Er ist nicht mein gottverdammter Loverboy!"

Bunny seufzt:"Ich weiss, B. Er meint es nur gut. Er ist verliebt in dich."

"Ich weiss.."

Wir reden noch ein bisschen weiter über den gestrigen Abend und seine Folgen, bis wir zu der Stelle kommen, wo ich meine Schuhe vergesse.

"Das ist sowas von untypisch für dich!"

"Ich weiss. Und es pisst mich richtig an, das kannst du mir glauben!"

Bunny schaut mich gedankenverloren an, lächelt und kneift mir in die Wange, wie einem kleinen Kind.

"Du hättest seine Nummer nehmen sollen, B."

"Shut up!"

Es ist Donnerstag. Seit ich wieder in London wohne, ist Donnerstag Toms und mein Tag. Der ideale Wochentag, um bei Bier, Kippe und Burger das Wochende einzuleiten und zu planen. Wir treffen uns bei "Maria", einem Italiener in der Nachbarschaft, der nie von Touristen, dafür ausgiebig von uns besucht wird.

Als ich die Glastür öffne, sehe ich Tom bereits in unserer Ecke sitzen, vor sich zwei Cola.

"Tach, Alter."

"Robbie-Tobbie! Du lebst!" Tom scheint ein wenig aufgekratzter als sonst. "Ich hab dir schonmal was zu trinken bestellt."

"Ich seh`s. Was wenn ich etwas anderes gewollt hätte?"

"Als ob.." Er hat recht. Ich bin so ein Gewohnheitstier...

Maria kommt auf Gummischlappen aus der Küche gewatschelt, nimmt unsere Bestellung auf – zweimal wie immer – und stellt uns mit einem Augenzwinkern einen Aschenbecher auf den Tisch. Noch ein Grund, warum ich diesen Ort so liebte. Nichts als rauchende, essende Italiener.

"Also, du und Baby, mh?"

Ich verdehe die Augen. Jetzt kommt das Gewäsch.

"Jaaaa, ich und Baby. Sie heißt garnicht Baby."

"Schon klar. Wie heisst sie denn? Zuckerschnute? Sexbombe? Easy-Sleezy?"

"Wenn du mal deine Fresse halten könntest, für eine Sekunde.."

"Ist ja gut. Wie wars so?"

"Gut."

"Gut." Er macht mit der Hand so eine Bewegung, die mir sagen soll das er Details wünscht.

"Sie ist schön."

"In der Tat." Ich schaue ihn fragend an.

"Na, ja das ist kein Geheimnis, Patzz. Sie ist eine schöne Frau. Und Französin. Ein Wunder, das sie mit dir mitgegangen ist."

"Danke, du Sack."

"Gerngeschehen."

Maria kommt mit zwei riesigen Pastatellern zurück und wünscht einen guten Appetit. Ich wünschte, sie wäre meine Mama.

"Und, wie sehen ihre Titten aus?"

Ich pruste die Tortellini von meiner Gabel und schaue Tom entgeistert an.

"Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an, Alter."

"Falls dus vergessen hast, ich bin dein Kumpel. Kumpels erzählen sich alles."

"Nein. Mädchen erzählen sich alles. Männer schweigen."

"Ach, komm schon. Du willst auch immer alles wissen du neugieriger Scheisser."

Da hat er recht. Leider ist mir der Ausgang meines kleinen Abenteurs ein wenig peinlich. Nichts womit man vor seinen Kumpels angeben könnte.

"Ihre Titten sind groß und hübsch. Ihr Arsch auch. Also, hübsch, nicht groß. Sie riecht gut und ist vermutlich eine Wildkatze im Bett. Genau kann ich das nicht beurteilen, weil sie ziemlich passiv war."

"Heißt, sie hat sich von dir bumsen lassen?"

"Ja."

"Cool."

"Cool? Sie will mich nicht mehr sehen, also kanns so cool nicht gewesen sein."

"Oh."

"Genau das hab ich auch gedacht. Wir haben keine Nummern getauscht und so."

"Mhmh. Und jetzt?"

"Nichts."

"Mh."

"Was?"

"Willst du sie wiedersehen?"

"Glaub schon. Sie ist definitiv das heisseste was ich jemals in meinem Bett hatte. Wenn sie mich fragen würde ob ich nochmal mit ihr ins Bett gehen würde, würde ich nicht nein sagen, schätze ich."

"Hätte wenn und aber."

"Jep."

Wir essen unsere Pasta zuende und sprechen über das kommende Wochenende.

"Also, was liegt an, Alter. Ich würde sagen, wir haben die Wahl zwischen Hausparty bei Jenna und Stevie oder Open Mic im Seven Arms."

"Open Mic, würd ich sagen."

"Jo, ich auch."

Ich höre gerne von meinen Lesern...nur so als Anregung...ein paar Worte wären schon ganz nett!


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: Like my back ain´t got no bone..

B.B. King: Rock me Baby

„Finger davon!"

„Wieso? Lass mich... ich mach nix kaputt."

„Gib her! Du kannst das nicht. Ich hab keine Lust auf einen Virus und bei deinem wilden rumgeklicke weiß man nie was man sich einfängt. Also, Flossen weg."

„Ich will nur googeln, ehrlich. Kein YouPorn. Versprochen."

Tom und ich sitzen an seinem Küchentresen, beide eine Ecke seines MacBooks in der Hand, vor uns zwei Pullen Heineken und ich bin fest entschlossen nicht nachzugeben. Ich will googeln. Will sie googeln. Die Frau muss doch irgendwo zu finden sein...

„Ok. Aber ich bleibe hier neben dir sitzen und gucke dir auf die Finger. Du und Technik, das geht einfach nicht zusammen."

„Okaaayyyy."

„Also, schiess los. Du hast eine halbe Stunde bis Pete kommt. Wie heisst sie?"

„Amy. Oder so."

„Ich dachte sie ist Französin. Dann wird sie doch wohl kaum Amy heissen, oder?"

„Amy in französisch. Aimeé. Aber ich weiss nicht so genau wie man das schreibt."

Ich nehme einen Schluck von meinem Bier und werfe einen Seitenblick zu Tom.

„Nachname?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Irgendwas mit M."

„Irgenwas mit M."

„Mhmh." Noch mehr Bier.

„Na super Patty. Dann googel mal schön Aimeé irgendwas mit M. Viel Erfolg."

Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ist mir nicht entgangen. Ich tippe mit zwei Fingern ihren Namen in das Suchfeld und weil ich weiss das sie in London wohnt tippe ich auch noch London mit ein. Enter. 234.867 Einträge. Geht doch. Tom stöhnt und lässt seinen Kopf auf die Theke fallen.

„Du Affe. Du kannst doch nicht ersthaft so nach ihr suchen. Du brauchst ihren Nachnamen. Ehrlich."

Ich scrolle ein bisschen durch die Suchliste, halbherzig, und hoffe das mich irgendein Eintrag anspringt. Tut er nicht. Varieteé-Shows, Mode, Ausstellungen, Hundesalon...Hoffnungslos.

„Guck bei Bilder."

Yes, Sir. Ich klicke auf Bilder und auf Seite 3 finde ich sie.

„Da! Das ist sie!"

Tom lehnt sich rüber und kneift die Augen zusammen um besser sehen zu könne. Ich hasse es wenn er das macht.

„Das Bild ist uralt, Pattinson. Klick mal drauf."

Der Link vergrößert ihr Bild, ein Partyfoto offensichtlich, führt aber zu keiner Webseite. Link kaputt.

„Ok, Mission abgebrochen. Pete ist gleich da und so wird das eh nichts. Du wirst sie schon wiedersehen, Mann. Das nächste mal fragst du sie einfach nochmal nach der Nummer. Wenn sie sie dir dann nicht gibt, tja, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich würde sagen, sie steht einfach nicht auf dich. Nimms wie ein Mann!"

„Ok, du Arsch. Hol mir noch ein Bier. Husch!"

Während Tom am Kühlschrank zugange ist speichere ich ihr Bild und schicke es an mein IPhone. Besser als nichts, hehe.

„Patty, Patty, Patty. Hast du gerade etwa das Bild auf dein Handy gezogen?"

Er schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich werde rot.

„Du hast ne Vollmeise, ehrlich."

Von mir aus. Dafür habe ich jetzt aber auch eine ordentliche Grundlage für mein Kopfkino. Ich bin mehr so der visuelle Typ. Es klingelt und Tom schwebt wie eine kleine, affektierte Fee zur Tür und macht auf.

„Petie Pete! Sei mein Gast, sei mein Gast, sei mein Gast."

Pete bringt einen ordentlichen Schwall frische Luft mit in das Apartement und zusätzlich noch drei kichernde Mädels, die sich an den Händen halten und Tom und mich mustern. Mir wird schlecht. Wieder einer dieser Abende... Ich betrachte die Damen. Die mit den roten Locken sieht nett aus, klammert sich aber an Petes Arm fest. Abgehakt. Die Blonde ist nicht mein Typ. Für Tom. Die dunkelhaarige schon eher. Basis-Material. Mittelmässig hübsch. Besser als nichts. Ich bete innerlich dafür, das sie keine dämliche Tusse ist: "Bitte sei schlau.."

„Rob, Tom, das sind Monica, Eve und Carlie."

Pete zeigt auf die Mädels und ich nicke ein stummes Hallo. Monica, die rote, zischt ab Richtung Kühlschrank und zieht die Blonde hinter sich her. Carlie, die Brünette, kommt auf mich zugewackelt, ich muss schmunzeln über ihren Versuch dabei verführerisch die Hüften zu wiegen. Sie sieht aus wie eine Giraffe. Im Ernst.

„Hi. Also, du bist Robert Pattinson? Der Superstar? Echt?" Ich nicke.

„Wie cool, ich bin voll der absolute Twilight-Fan! Der letzte Teil war ja so geil! Darf ich Rob zu dir sagen? Ich bin ja so was von Team Edward..."

Na großartig. Auf einen anstrengenden Abend...

„Was ziehst du an?"

„Eh, weiss nicht. Du?"

Bunny steht vor mir und hält ein paar Sachen hoch, die ich allesamt akzeptabel finde.

„Yep. Sieht gut aus. Ich dachte an Jeans...Stiefel …..und das..."

Ich halte ihr mein Oberteil hin und ihre Augen weiten sich.

„OOOkaayyy. Sexy. Sag mir eins Baby, wen möchtest du heute Abend flachlegen, mh?"

„Mal sehen..Das weiss ich doch vorher nicht!"

„Vielleicht ist Robert Pattinson ja auch da?"

„Ok, du musst nicht immer seinen Vor- und Nachnamen sagen, ja? Ich weiss wen du meinst. Und, ich werde ihn nicht nochmal vögeln."

„Warum nicht?"

„Langweilig."

„Schlampe."

„Selber."

Wir ziehen uns um und trinken dabei Wein aus dem Tetra-Pak. Nicht das wir uns keinen richtigen Wein leisten könnten, aber das ist unser Ausgeh-Ritual. Erinnert uns an Studentenzeiten, als wir tatsächlich ausschliesslich Getränke aus Pappe konsumiert haben.

„Luke hat meine Sachen schon hingebracht. Ich fahre jetzt schonmal vor für einen kleinen Soundcheck und du kommst dann gleich nach, ok?"

„So sieht das aus. Ich komme dann so gegen zehn, denke ich."

„Singst du heute mit mir, Baby?"

„Wer weiss? Wenn du mich vorher ordentlich abfüllst, bestimmt!"

Sie kräuselt ihre Nase, küsst mich zum Abschied und rauscht durch die Tür.

Der Abend bei Tom zieht sich wie Kaugummi und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich mehrere Male auf mein Handy schiele und so tue als ob ich eine SMS bekommen habe, nur um einen Blick auf ihr Foto zu werfen. Aimeé.. Sie ist wirklich wunderschön..und so ein Biest! Ich probe im Geiste verschiedene Texte die ich sagen könnte wenn ich sie das nächste mal treffe, als ich merke, wie Carlie, der nervige Twilight-Fan ihre Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel legt und ein Stück an mich heranrutscht. Meine Ohren werden warm und wahrscheinlich auch rot. Ich will das nicht. Was mach ich bloß? Ich springe vom Sofa auf und Carlies Hand fällt mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf das Polster zurück.

„Äh. Leute. Wollen wir nicht mal los, ich meine es ist schon viertel vor neun, die Bands fangen um neun an... und...ich will jetzt auch mal ein gezapftes Bier trinken..."

Gottseidank stehen alle anderen auch auf und wir machen uns auf den Weg ins „Seven Arms". Carlie weicht nicht von meiner Seite und ich bringe es nicht übers Herz sie darauf hinzuweisen das ich nicht an ihr interessiert bin.

Der Pub ist schon brechend voll, aber Tom hat uns eine Nische reserviert, von der wir einen guten Blick auf die Bühne und das Treiben vor der Theke haben. Ich bin nervös, habe Angst, das ich erkannt werde und jemand will das ich singe. Das ist das letzte was ich heute abend brauche. Einen Hardcore-Fan habe ich ja bereits an meiner Seite. Pete kommt mit zwölf Bier von der Theke wieder und wir exen die erste Runde. Carlie, die sich, natürlich, neben mich auf die Bank geklemmt hat, wendet mir ihrenn ganzen Körper zu und schaut mich mit ihren netten, dummen Augen an. Von unten nach oben. Klein-Mädchen Masche. Mag ich gar nicht.

„Rob? Darf ich dich was fragen?"

„Schieß los."

„Findest du mich eigentlich hübsch? Ich mein, bin ich dein Typ, oder so?"

Oder so.

„Trinkst du dein zweites Bier?" Ich kippe den Rest meines zweiten Bieres und exe ihres gleich hinterher.

„Carlie, du bist ein hübsches Mädchen. Warum fragst du?"

„Ach, weisst du...ich hab gedacht, dass ich gerne mit dir schlafen möchte. Falls du das auch willst, also wenn der Abend zuende ist und so.."

Heilige Mutter Gottes, das Mädel hat Mut. Ich überlege ihr einen Korb zu geben, entscheide mich aber dann für die taktisch klügere Variante und lasse alle Türen offen.

„Wer weiss Carlie, wer weiss. Mal schauen was der Abend noch so bringt, ok? Und jetzt sei ein braves Mädchen und lass den alten Onkel Rob mal pissen."

Sie kichert und schiebt ihre Beine zur Seite, damit ich aus der Ecke raus kann. Ich gehe vor die Tür um mir eine zu rauchen und sauge die frische, kalte Winterluft ein. Ahhhh. Von drinnen höre ich den ersten Künstler auf der Bühne, ein BB King-Cover. Nicht schlecht... „Rock me, Baby"...ich muss lächeln...Baby..."rock me all night long..." Meinen Kopf in den Nacken gelegt stehe ich da, puste Rauch in den Himmel über mir und wippe leicht im Takt der Musik...als mich das Quietschen von Fahrradbremsen zurück in die Realität katapultiert. Ich öffne langsam meine Augen und sehe sie. Sie steht ein Stück vom Eingang entfernt und kettet ihr Fahrrad, ein Mountainbike, an einer Laterne an. Wow. Sie fährt Fahrrad. In London. Oh Gott. Sie kommt rüber! Ich ziehe ein letztes Mal an meiner Zigarette und schnipse sie in den Gulli vor mir. Sie sieht verdammt gut aus. Ausgeblichene, enge Jeans, schwarze Schnürboots, eine dunkelblaue Harrington-Jacke, den Kragen über ihr Kinn gezogen, eine dicke schwarze Wollmütze auf dem Kopf. Ihr Haar fällt in seidigen Kaskaden über ihre Schultern, fast bis zur Hüfte und ihre grünen Augen haben mich erfasst, bohren sich in meine als sie weiter auf mich zugeht. Jetzt. Ich habe alles vergessen was ich ihr sagen wollte, mein Gehirn ist Watte, als sie an mir vorbeistreicht entweicht mir ein leises „Hi".

„Hi."

Und sie ist im Pub. Und ich stehe davor. Sie ist nicht mal stehengeblieben. Nicht eine Sekunde. Der Song ist fast zuende: „Rock me, Baby..like my back ain´t got no bone..."


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9: No, no...you´re not the one for me

KT Tunstall: Big Black Horse and a Cherry Tree

Fuckfuckfuck. Scheiße. Was macht der Typ hier? Ich hatte so sehr gehofft ihm nie wieder zu begegnen und jetzt das. Nicht mal eine Woche nach unserem garnicht-so-schlecht-aber irgendwie-komisch-Fick renn ich ihm ausgerechnet vor der Tür meines Lieblingspubs in die Arme.

Ich liebe das „Seven Arms". Nachdem die Besitzer vor ein paar Jahren gewechselt haben, wurde aus dem muffigen Eck-Pub ein richtig fetter Club, mit Galerie, einer riesigen Theke und sogar einer richtigen Tanzfläche, was für Londoner Pubs wirklich ungewöhnlich ist. Das beste sind aber die kleinen Nischen und Ecken, in denen man wunderbar ungestört sein kann...und die Toiletten sind auch nicht schlecht...

„Babyyyyyyyy!"

Gottseidank, Bunny und Luke sind da und haben den perfekten Tisch reserviert, guter Blick auf die Bühne, nicht weit bis zum Tresen und einigermaßen geschützt vor neugierigen Blicken. Bunny drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und zieh mich am Ärmel in Richung Tisch.

„_So_ gut das du da bist! Du glaubst ja nicht wer noch heute Abend hier ist!" Sie schreit gegen den Sänger auf der Bühne an, der gerade eine schlechte Version von „Big legs, tight skirt" zum Besten gibt.

„Lass mich raten - Robert?" frage ich gelangweilt zurück.

„Jaaa! Robert Pattinson!"

Bunnies Enthusiasmus kennt keine Grenzen.

„Schrei nicht so rum! Ich hab ihn draußen schon getroffen. Hätte ich gewusst das er hier ist wär ich nicht gekommen, kein Scheiß.."

„Baby, sei doch nicht so negativ. Er ist süß! Relax, trink ein, zwei, zehn Bier und schau was der Abend noch so bringt. Oh, nebenbei bemerkt, er sitzt an dem Tisch gegenüber, am anderen Ende und glotzt. - Nicht umdrehen!"

„Er glotzt? Was soll das heissen, er glotzt? Auf meinen Arsch?"

„Denke schon.."

* * *

Bier Nummer fünf:

Sie steht in der Ecke, am anderen Ende des Pubs und ab und zu kann ich einen Blick auf sie erhaschen. Sie unterhält sich und steht mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ihr Hintern ist fabelhaft, aber ich würde gerne nochmal in ihre grünen Augen schauen.

Bier Nummer sechs:

Warum zieht sie ihre Jacke nicht aus? Ich frage mich, wonach ihre Haare riechen, wenn sie nicht mein Shampoo benutzt?

Bier Nummer sieben plus Whisky, den Pete wortlos vor mich auf den Tisch geknallt hat:

Ich phantasiere gerade darüber, wie ich ihr die enge Jeans von Hintern pelle, als ein Typ, ein richtiges Tier, auf sie zu marschiert und sie, sichtlich erfreut, an ihm hochspringt. Die beiden geben sich einen Kuss. Mir ist schlecht.

„Rob?"

„Hm?"

„Ich würde gerne mal was anderes als Bier trinken. Eine Pina Colada vielleicht?"

„Dann hol dir doch eine."

Nervige Kuh. Jetzt, da Aimeé da ist, habe ich jegliches Interesse an ihr verloren und ein Hintertürchen brauch ich jetzt auch nicht mehr.

Bier Nummer acht:

Der Typ ist weg und Aimeé auch. Fuckscheiße. Ich muss aufs Klo. Wenn ich wiederkomme guck ich wo sie ist.

„Alteeeer! Rob, du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Abend so vor dich hinbrüten! Geh rüber und quatsch sie an!"

„Sie redet gerade mit irgendsonem Kerl. Ausserdem, wassoll ich denn sagen?"

Der Barkeeper klettert auf die Bühne und schnappt sich das Mikro:

„Ladies und Gentlemen, es ist mir eine Ehre, heute Abend im „Seven Arms" einen ganz besonderen Gast auf unserer Bühne begrüßen zu dürfen. Einen herzlichen Applaus bitte für ...Katie...Tunstall!"

Oh, Katie Tunstall, find ich gut. Das Publikum johlt als Katie auf der Bühne nach ihrer Gitarre greift und loslegt. Die Perlen an unserem Tisch quietschen und ich werfe Tom einen Blick zu, den er so schnell nicht vergessen wird.

Bier neun bis elf:

Das Set von Katie lenkt mich von meinen perfiden Gedanken ab und ich fange tatsächlich an den Abend zu geniessen. Die Musik ist gut, die Klette an meiner Seite unterhält sich schon seit längerem mit jemand anderem und das Bier beginnt langsam zu wirken. Mir ist leicht schwindelig und meine Fingerspitzen werden taub. Yes!

Nach dem letzten Lied greift Katie sich das Mikro und wirft einen suchenden Blick in die Menge.

„Das letzte Lied kann ich unmöglich alleine singen. Ich glaube, ich brauche ein bisschen Hilfe von meinen Freunden..."

Wir lachen alle ein bisschen über ihren schottischen Akzent.

„Wo bist du, Baby? Schon voll genug?"

Aus der hinteren Ecke gröhlt jemand „Yeah, Baby!".

„Hör auf zu knutschen und schwing deinen hübschen Arsch hier rauf!"

Mir bleibt fast das Herz stehen als ich sehe, das Aimeé auf die Bühne klettert. Oh mein Gott, sie hat ihre Jacke ausgezogen...Tom haut mir mit der Faust auf den Oberarm und ich spucke ein wenig Bier auf den Tisch...

„Mach den Mund zu, Alter!"

„Hast du gesehn was sie anhat?"

„Jep. Heiß."

„Ich weiss. So was kann man doch nicht in einem Pub tragen. Sieht aus, als wenn ihre Möpse gleich vorne rausfallen..."

Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen und ich bin mir bewusst, dass das was ich denke auch alle anderen Männer hier im Raum denken. Ich will, das sie sowas nur für mich anzieht. In meinem Schlafzimmer.

Katie schlägt die ersten Akkorde des Lieds an und Aimeé fängt an zu tanzen. Die beiden singen zusammen „Black horse and a cherry tree" und teilen sich dabei ein Mikro. Aimeé ist nicht gerade die beste Sängerin, aber sie hat Spaß und ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mein Grinsen hört auch nicht auf, als beide von der Bühne gehen und ihre Freunde abklatschen und es hört auch nicht auf, als Tom mit der Blonden die Plätze tauscht und mich bedeutungsschwanger anstarrt.

„Robert."

„Thomas."

„Du bist verschossen."

„Was?"

„Du bist verknallt in die kleine Französin mit dem Porno-Top."

„Bin ich nicht."

„Bist du doch."

„Und woher willst du das wissen, du Penner, mh?"

„Du starrst, du grinst, du muffelst in dein Bier wenn sie mit jemand anderem spricht und du grinst. Du grinst nie."

„Das stimmt ja so auch nicht..."

Ron, der Gläsereinsammler, passiert unseren Tisch und fischt einen Bierdeckel aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche, den er vor mich auf den Tisch schmeisst.

„Für dich. Von der Sängerin."

Tom und ich schauen uns an, und ich nehme den Deckel an mich um zu lesen.

„_Lieber Robert, wenn du jetzt nicht bald deinen berühmten Hollywood-Arsch hier rüber schwingst und Baby ansprichst, geht sie heute wohl mit Teddie nach Hause. Viel Erfolg, Katie."_

„Mein Reden! Los jetzt, geh rüber! Wenn ihre Freundin das schon sagt!"

Ich schaue Katie an, die mir zuzwinkert und hebe meine Hände, als wenn ich sagen wollte: „Da ich nunmal ein Volldepp bin, der zwar berühmt ist, aber leider absolut keine Eier hat, weiss ich nicht, wie ich deine Freundin anquatschen soll. Hilfe."

Katie nickt mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Bar. Keine schlechte Idee.

„Tom, Pete, ich geh mal zur Theke. Wollt ihr nochwas saufen?"

„Jo, hol mal noch so`n Ründchen und denk auch an die Damen."

Welche Damen? Ich seh nur Mädchen und Schlampen.

Ich stelle mich an die Theke und bestelle mir eine Cola. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Aimeé, die neben mir steht und darauf wartet zu bestellen.

„Baby, du bist dran mit der nächsten Runde" ruft Katie und ich verdrehe die Augen. Ich hasse es, alleine zur Theke zu gehen.

Ich drücke mich durch die Menschenmenge und halte meine Hände vor meine Brüste. Wäre nicht das este Mal das irgendein Ficker die Enge ausnutzt um mir an die Möpse zu langen... An der Theke angekommen stelle ich mich auf die Reeling, um besser gesehen zu werden. Während ich auf die Bedienung warte, fällt mein Blick auf ein bekanntes Gesicht.

Robert! Shit. Hat er mich gesehen?

Er hat.

Er lächelt mich schüchtern an und schiebt seine Cola langsam in meine Richtung. Gott, er ist wirklich niedlich. Katie hat Recht. Wie immer.

Ich lasse meinen Blick an seinem Körper herunterwandern und scanne sein Outfit. Schwarzes Hoodie, Schwarze Lederjacke, dunkle Jeans, Dr. Martens. Nichts besonderes. Auf dem Kopf trägt er eine kleine schwarze Mütze, seine Haare kringeln sich leicht um den Rand. Er sieht gut aus und als sich sein Mund leicht öffnet und er sich mit der Zunge hastig über die Untelippe fährt, muss ich an seine Zunge zwischen meinen Beinen zurückdenken...

„Hi."

„Ehh, hi."

„Du hast gerade echt gut gerockt auf der Bühne."

„Oh, danke. Ich kann eigentlich nicht singen, aber Bunny zwingt mich regelmässig."

„Bunny?"

„Katie."

„Warum nennst du sie Bunny?"

Ich tippe vielsagend mit meinem Zeigefinger an meine Zähne und er lacht. Es ist ein herzliches, ehrliches Lachen, dass mir ein Ziehen im Unterleib verursacht. Er hat schöne Zähne und ich stelle mir vor wie er mich damit in den Hals beisst. Scheiss Vampir...

„Ok. ...em...möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Soll ich? Soll ich nicht? Eigentlich muss ich wieder zu meinen Leuten und eigentlich sagt mit mein Verstand, das ich JETZT gehen sollte, aber mein Bauch gibt mir zu verstehen, dass er gerne noch ein wenig mit Robert quatschen möchte. Nur um zu sehen was passiert. Ich drehe meinen Körper in seine Richtung, so das ich nur noch mit einem Fuß auf der Reeling stehe, den anderen in der Luft. Er schaut mir auf die Brüste und ich sehe an seinem Adamsapfel, dass er heftig schluckt. Männer.

„Ich nehme ein Wasser. Hast du mir gerade auf die Titten geglotzt, Pattinson?"

„Eh, was? Nein! Also, nur ganz kurz...ich wollte nicht...Reflex.."

Er wird rot und ich verrate ihm nicht, dass ich weiss, das er mir bereits den ganzen Abend ausgiebig auf den Hintern gestarrt hat. Es gefällt mir. Ich beuge mich ein kleines bisschen weiter vor um seine Reaktion zu testen und werde nicht enttäuscht. Er verlagert seine Position und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, zeichnet sich unter seiner Jeans eine leichte Beule ab...

„Ok, also bist du öfter hier im Seven?"

„Ab und zu. Wenn ich in London bin."

„Ok."

Wir wissen beide nicht so recht was wir sagen sollen und schauen uns an. Ich betrachte sein Gesicht. Es ist aufregend. Kantig und weich zugleich, seine Augenbrauen sind kräftig und die Farbe seiner Augen ist undefinierbar, eine Mischung aus grün, blau und grau.

Ich möchte ihn fotografieren.

Der Barmann stellt das Wasser zwischen uns und er rückt noch ein Stück weiter an mich heran. Ich kann ihn riechen.

„Wegen neulich, also..."

„Schon gut, du musst nicht..."

„Also, doch..."

Wir beginnen beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen und lachen, als keiner von uns einen geraden Satz herausbringt.

„Du zuerst."

„Ok, also ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich es sehr schön fand und gerne deine Nummer hätte. Ich würde gerne …..ich würde dich gerne – mal zum Essen einladen."

„Wieso?"

„Wieso? Weil ich gerne mehr über dich erfahren würde, also ich würde dich gerne kennenlernen."

Während er spricht, fährt er sich nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar und lächelt mich unsicher an. Würde ich einen Slip tragen, wäre er spätestens jetzt geschmolzen oder verdampft, oder weggeschwommen.

Ich balanciere auf der Reeling in seine Richtung, bis meine Brust seinen Brustkorb berührt, ganz leicht.

„Ich fand es auch schön, aber ich mache sowas nicht, dieses ganze Date-Ding."

Unsere Gesichter sind gefählich nah, ich wünschte er würde mein Gesicht in seine großen, sanften Hände nehmen und mich küssen, einfach so..

...als Bunny mit Ella im Schlepptau auftaucht.

„Hi! Robert! Baby, tanzen?"

Ich höre New Order und ich muss den überaus hübschen und freundlichen jungen Mann leider an der Theke zurücklassen...

U like? Review! U don't like? Review!


	10. Ankündigung

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

auf Grund des mangelnden Zuspruchs habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, auf dieser Seite nicht mehr zu posten.

Eine Rezension für acht Kapitel ist eine traurige Bilanz und ich denke, dass meine Geschichte ein wenig mehr Beachtung und ich als Schreiber auch ein wenig mehr Feedback erwarten kann.

Solltet ihr trotzdem weiter an der Geschichte interessiert sein, kann ich euch nur ermutigen auf weiter zu lesen, dort stehen die Kapitel 1 – 24.

Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn einige von euch die Geschichte dort weiterverfolgen!

Eure toothgap


End file.
